Invasion of the Keanu
by problemsherlock
Summary: the Doctor and Clara crash land a battery-drained TARDIS on an alien planet. While stranded there, a strange new danger attacks them, and an old enemy is reawakened. Rated M for upcoming violence and some minor sexual smut throughout the story.
1. Revelation

Clara in the TARDIS

It was ordinary day, and it began like any other when the TARDIS woke her up, as usual, by moving her bedroom next to the zoo, and making the lions roar as loudly as possible. She got up, went downstairs for breakfast, only to find the kitchen replaced by a room full of electronic toys. Finally, she went back to her room to get dressed, only to find that the TARDIS had deleted her entire wardrobe, except for a pair of bunny ears, which the TARDIS refused to let her out until she wore them.

That is how she ended up in the console room, dressed in nothing but a negligee and pink bunny ears, feeling incredibly exposed due to the see-through fabric. Her only consolation was that the doctor didn't really care about shagging and sex, so she was probably good, for now. She walked into the console room, but didn't find the doctor. She looked up at the ceiling and yelled "Come on! You are killing me! Why do you hate me? You always try to mess with me! At least tell me where the doctor is" when she got no reply, she looked underneath the console, getting down on her knees, when she felt something prick her behind.

"Ow!" she yelled, looking behind her. Whatever had pricked her bum was long out of sight. Groaning, she got up and rested against the console. That's when she heard a muffled yelling coming from beneath the TARDIS floor. Quickly running down the steps, she heard a banging against on one of the TARDIS's storage boxes. She quickly yanked it open, and the Doctor burst out, covered in sweat, and missing his purple coat and vest. Groaning, he dropped onto the floor and lay there, panting for breath, until some of the color returned to his face and he could spare the energy to talk.

"Clara! Thank goodness you're here! I was fixing up the TARDIS when suddenly I lost my grip and slipped inside."

"Why didn't you ask the TARDIS for help?"

"The TARDIS couldn't try anything if I was in the room. It would rip me apart, molecule by molecule, and my old girl wouldn't risk that." He said, patting the console wall fondly. Clara opened her mouth to ask if she could get some clothes "Wait, shut up. There's something i'm missing. No, no, don't tell me. There's something going on here. Something weird. I can't put my finger on it. What is it, your skin color? Mouth? Have you gotten a follicle transplant?" He asked, poking and prodding her head. He finally gave up and turned to himself, thinking.

After about 20 seconds, he whirled around, eying her attire. "Why are you wearing a nightie with bunny ears?" he asked.

"The TARDIS is messing with me again" she said, feeling suddenly very exposed in her see-through materials. She could feel her nipples harden slightly, and her cheeks also flushed red. Luckily, the Doctor didn't seem to be paying attention. He was already up the stairs near the console yelling at the TARDIS. She could only hear half the conversation, but she could piece together what was going on.

"Why do you keep messing with Clara like this?"

"Yeah, I _Know_ she's impossible, but that's no excuse to keep pestering her for no reason"

"Well, I don't care if you think her nose is too funny, you don't get to just annoy her for all eternity"

"Says me!"

"Fine, I can live with that. But that means no more bothering Clara."

The Doctor hopped down the stairs and said "Ok, so the good news; the TARDIS is going to stop bothering you"

"And the bad news?"

"She made me install a new software patch, that takes nearly a year to fully integrate." He said, shifting slightly as he pulled a vest out of a corner and began buttoning it up. He then pulled out another purple coat and pulled it on quickly. He grinned at Clara and twirled, his coat tail whooshing out from behind him. "Now, go and get dressed. Your room is back where it should be" He said, flicking his thumb over his shoulder.

After she got dressed, she came back to the console room dressed in a short leather skirt and a red button-up blouse. She wore brown-sheer stockings and a pair of dark blue converse boots. She walked over to the doctor, who was perched on the console installing the upgrade he had promised. HE looked up at her and smiled, one of his cheeky I'm-going-to-do-something-now smiles and flipped a switch. Suddenly, the TARDIS shuddered, flipping side to side and blinking. The doctor ran around the console, pulling switches.

"No, no, no! We're crashing through a crack in the vortex! It's draining all the power! We are going down!" The lights flickered and dimmed, then shut of entirely. The last thing Clara saw before everything went back was the doctor reaching out to her and yelling out one word.

"Clara!"

**So, what did you guys think? IF you want me to continue, please leave a review so I know how many people are interested. Sorry the first chapter is short, I promise you the next one will be much, much longer. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Old Memories, New Terrors

The TARDIS spun around in circles, pressing Clara against the railing. The Doctor was hanging on to the railings for dear life, trying to press a switch high up. Reaching as far as he could, he flipped the lever down, halting the TARDIS and sending him flying backwards, into the door, rattling them on their hinges. Clara stood for a moment, but she was still dizzy and her legs collapsed out from behind her ]. She sat down for a moment, regaining her composure, before standing up and walking over to the Doctor. He lay still against the door, slumped down on the TARDIS floor.

Clara reached down and checked his pulse. He was still alive, but he wasn't moving. She looked around for a medical kit, but found nothing. Muttering to herself, she looked around for the first aid kit. On the TARDIS monitor, she saw a message saying to leave the Doctor there, so the TARDIS could revive him slowly. Reading this, Clara smiled and moved the Doctor aside and decided to see where they had landed. Opening the door, she gasped in the view of the strange world she was seeing.

The TARDIS had landed lopsided on a hilly planet, with red grass. Clara stepped outside the TARDIS, examining the strange new world she was seeing. The sky burnt orange, with two yellow suns glimmering in the distance. The air smelt sweet, reminding her of her childhood, when she could run through the grass for hours on end. She giggled giddily, feeling elated. She straightened out, standing up straight and stepping cautiously down the hill. She reached down and pulled out a few leaves of the grass, a milky-white dew moistening her palm. The liquid seemed to drain into her skin. Surprised, she dropped the grass, and stood up. Another giggle escaped her lips. Clamping her hand over her mouth, she straightened up. She decided she was going to take a look around.

Watching her from a distance, a figure was dressed in a plain black suit. The figure stood, and smiled as he noticed the blue police box on the grass. He smiled and muttered to himself 'SO you have returned, Doctor. How nice to see you have come here, _to die…_

"NOT THE RUBBER DUCKY!" Yelled the Doctor, sitting up suddenly. He gasped for air, trying frantically to comprehend the numbers and letters dancing before his eyes. In a few seconds, the sparks died away and he stood up, or at least tried to stand. He collapsed clumsily and ended up on floor again. He tried again, this time grasping the railing and pulling himself up with all his strength. Groaning, he yelled out in pain and picked himself up. He stood on his legs, shakily trying to keep upright. He decided he was good to stand and tried a step. Successfully managing, he whooped and did a twirl, stumbling down. He scrambled back up and clapped his hands.

"Right then, Clara. We've crash landed on a mysterious planet that forced the TARDIS to get locked down and now were stuck here. But, never mind that because there's something I'm missing, something important, and something blindingly obvious. What is it Clara, what is it? Clara? Claraaaaa? He yelled, spinning around, frantically searching for the feisty brunette.

"Why does she never listen? I told her, I specifically told her 'Do not go exploring strange planets without me!' I said 'Wait for me' I told her. But does she listen? NO! Of course not! She decides to go out and get herself lost. Well guess who has to go out and find her?" He said, flipping up his coat collar, then smoothing it down. "Well then" He said, stepping forward and opening the door. The sight that greeted him was a familiar sight that terrified him to the bone. The boyish smirk he had plastered all over his face was gone in an instant. He stepped out the door, words failing him in his disbelief.

He stepped forward, running through the grass, feeling it squish beneath his feet. The wind blew through the trees, causing a whistling that took him back. Too far back.

"No, no, no" he said, his hands shaking. He could feel his eyes watering. His brain was trying to tell him that what he was seeing wasn't real, that what he saw was just a trick, a dream, that he was still passed out on the floor. But he knew that he wasn't dreaming. This was real. He knew it. There was no denying it. He was finally there.

But he couldn't be.

But he was.

"Gallifrey" His voice cracked "I'm home."

Clara Stumbled through the forest, giggling manically. Everything seemed so ridiculous. As she stumbled past another tree, she didn't notice the milky fluids on the tree. She didn't see them seep into her hand, just disappearing into her blood. The same liquid that had first introduced itself to her body when she had stepped off the TARDIS and examined the grass. She couldn't help but laugh, since everything seemed so… funny! She didn't even notice when a strange man appeared, standing next to her. When she looked up and saw him, she burst out laughing. When her hysteria subsided, she looked up and blurted out "You look hilarious" before bursting out again, barely finding the time to breathe.

The stranger extended his hand and sprayed her face with a mist, the same colour as the liquids on the tree. She inhaled the spray, which only made her laugh even more uncontrollably. She laughed and laughed, until she had to back up against the tree. She kept laughing, her outbursts becoming weaker. She rolled down the tree, unable to stop laughing, her head was filling with a lightheaded sensation, and she couldn't think or move anymore. Her bells of laughter had died to down to mere giggles, and her limp body rested on the floor of the fields. She giggled lightly, delirious. The stranger picked her up, cradling her in his arms. She muttered incoherently and giggled slightly, unable to move at all. Her world was spinning out of control, and she was putty in the strangers arms.

The stranger carried her away, the final piece in his trap for the Doctor. He had set all the pieces in motion, all scenarios accounted for. And now the final piece of his plan, the bait, was set. Now he had to wait, like a spider in the web, for his prey.

The Doctor was in the trap.

**So what did you think? It's not as long as I'd hope but I tried to end it on a cliffhanger. And don't worry, the villain will be revealed next time. Reviews? Criticisms? Anything would be lovely. Thank you! **


	3. Old Enemies Return

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Don't worry, I will finish this story, but there are still many more chapters to come.**

Clara groaned. She was stiff and lightheaded, and she felt extremely disoriented. She groggily opened one eye, trying to focus, but her brain wasn't alert enough yet, so she kept them closed. 'Doctor, where are we?" She mumbled, a slight numbness still on her tongue. 'Doctor?" She asked again, the worry in her voice increasing as she began to panic. She opened her eyes again, and as she adjusted to the light, she realized that she was laying on an operating table. More specifically, she was laying naked, and bound, in a steel room filled with surgical instruments…

"Where am I?" She said, panicking, her chests heaving against the metal restraints across her chest. Her breath was coming in short grasps. She tried to pull her arms up but she found that her arms had very limited movement. Her legs were bound to either side of the table, the ankles tied down. She struggled furiously, until she heard the pneumatic 'hisssssssssssssssssssssssssss' of an automatic door sliding open.

She pulled her head up, as far as she could, to see whom or what had come in, but the light above her was blinding and all she could make out was the silhouette of a tall, slender man.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She said, her voice shrill and panicked.

"You are under my control" Said the figure, in a thick, smooth, British accent. "Your struggles are futile. Just lay back, and stay still. My identity will be revealed, in due time, but for now, I am your master."

"You bloody kidnapped me. What for?" She choked out, her body almost paralyzed in fear.

"You were needed."

"Needed why?"

"For a trap. A trap that does not require so many questions. Goodbye, Clara Oswald. " He said, turning to leave. Clara struggled against her bonds and called out 'You can't bloody leave me here? The Doctor will save me. He's going to kill you! You are nothing!"

The figure froze, his fists clenching. Clara gulped in fear, realizing what she had said. "I- I'm sorry. I didn't- That's not what I meant I swear I'm sorry!" The figure didn't stop until he was leaning inches away from her face, his clear, minty breath in Clara's face. "The Doctor is nothing! Nothing! I am and always will be his superior. Do you understand?" He whispered angrily in her ear.

Clara nodded in fear, so terrified that she could hear her won heart hammering in her ears. She was so scared she almost didn't notice the sharp pain in her right thigh. Almost.

"Ow!" She yelped, the pain sharp and immediate. She looked down to see the man pressing down on the plunger of a hypodermic needle filled with a hazy amber fluid. By the time she noticed, the contents of the needle were almost completely emptied into her body. She thrashed against him, hurriedly trying to shake the needle. The man pulled out the needle and patted her thigh nurturingly, the gesture cold in his almost mechanical manner.

"What was that? What did you just give to me?" She said, her body beginning to feel sore and powerless. The man simply turned and walked away, saying "Sleep well, Clara."

Clara did not want to sleep well. She didn't want to sleep at all, but she had no choice. She felt her eyelids getting heavier as her movements in protest got weaker. Her vision blurred and warped, and she was beginning to feel lightheaded. She was no longer aware of the cold metal that was pressed against her body, and she was feeling numb and disconnected. She couldn't remember why she was trying to stay awake. The sleep would be so nice. So nice…

"No!" She said, her tongue numb and heavy. Her lips felt as though they were made of rubber. The short burst of energy that had filled her body was now gone, and her body was now limp and motionless, the only movement in her head. Clara drunkenly tried to shake away the sleep but her eyelids were so heavy and her thoughts were so hazy, that her head dropped back onto the slab, her hair sprayed out all across the table. She let out one final moan before her eyelids closed, and her mind faded away into the darkness…

The Doctor ran through the field, his brain in overdrive. Everything was perfect, exactly to detail. He was in the field he used to play with when he was a child, on the outskirts of Arcadia. The tree that he had used to climb, the grass that he had used to trample, even the bushes he had used to poke happily when he was 7, all those hundreds of years ago. He ran down into the clearing, searching for a specific tree. The tree that he had conquered as a child.

He turned left and found it exactly where it had been. He ran up and heaved himself up over the branches, looking at the thick branch he used to sit in. He saw what he was searching for. An engraving, the engraving he had left in that tree so long ago. The engraving that only he would know.

His name.

His true, full name in Old-High Gallifreyan, scraped in to the tree with a small jackknife that he was given by Kosachi, his childhood playmate. He gasped in shock, stumbling out of the tree. He slid down the tree trunk, his eyes blurred with tears. This was it. This was really it. His home, Gallifrey, was back. He had always suspected that Gallifrey wasn't gone, but he never thought… never thought that it would be here, that he would find it so soon.

It was an incredible feeling to finally have found it. He was finally home. He was no longer 'The Last of The Timelords'. He was back with his family. His daughter, his mother and father, his uncles and his entire family. It was all perfect. Too perfect, and to easy. He put his hand on the grass to feel its dry, cracked texture but was surprised to feel wet ,fresh, grass. He looked down in surprise.

Quickly, he pulled up his hand and watched the water droplets absorb intro his skin. Pulling out his screwdriver, he did a quick scan and discovered that the liquid was Nitrous-Oxide-bonded with Floorine 9. 'Now that's curious' Nitrous-Oxide was laughing gas, and normally, it would have affected the Doctor but Floorine 9 is one of the main elements in a Timelords body, that could bypass and suppress the effects of any given agent to 1/1000th of its original potency. Floorine 9 was unique to a Timelords metabolism, and no other being in the universe contained that particular compound.

'But why would someone create an anesthetic that only wouldn't affect Timelords? Nobody except Timelords lives on Gallifrey, and the only person who isn't Timelord on Gallifrey is…'

"Clara!" The Doctor called out, suddenly realizing the implications of what was going on. He leapt up and pocketed his screwdriver, then he broke into a sprint, calling out Clara's name.

After nearly an hour, he eventually noticed the hidden door in the center of the clearing. He sonicked it and it swung open easily, revealing a dark tunnel with a ladder heading down. The Doctor quickly grasped both sides of the ladder and slid down, zooming down at an almost impossible speed. He pressed his boots against the wall at the last second and came to a skidding stop just above the ground. Wasting no time, he jumped to the floor and ran across the sleek, tiled floors. Coming across a corner, he met a dark figure dressed in an all-black suit and hat.

He slowed his pace to a stop and glared angrily at the man before him. The man was tall and lean, yet he was strong and rather muscular. His features were slightly older, his face looking almost 50 years old. He had a small beard that was jet black and cleanly groomed. He grinned slyly at the Doctor, who had crossed his arms in pure contempt for the person he was standing opposite.

"Well." He said, his voice dripping with pent up rage. "Hello again."

"Doctor" Said the figure, his voice sweet in victory.

The Doctor paused, his eyes filled with rage. He hesitated before saying the final word.

"Valeyard"

**So? What did you think? Please leave reviews. Also, if you don't know who the Valeyard is, look him up. He is an amazing villain and is definitely going to be a very evil antagonist. I might update this by next week but school sucks. Okay, thanks . Bye!**


End file.
